Seven Minutes in South Park
by UndoneChaos
Summary: Cherri gets invited to a party, where all of the guests are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who will she get? Either you or fate will decide!
1. Introduction to the Game

_**Ok, so this is how this works. This will be the introduction chapter, the chapter that sets the scene. Then there will be different chapters with different characters (i.e Kenny, Craig, Stan, Tweek, etc.), and you will either read all of the chapters in order to see what would have happened with each person, or you will be able to choose which character scenario you want to read about. This will be in your perspective. Enjoy!**_

**Characters © Matt and Trey**

"Cherri! Wait up!" I turned to my best friend, Quinn.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to tell me.

"I know who's coming! Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Cartman", She said.

"Ew, Cartman? And where are all the other girls?" Quinn laughed, causing a quizzical look to pop up on my face.

"What?" I asked, getting pissed at her smug look.

"Maybe there will be other girls, maybe there won't!" She grinned a big evil grin in my face, causing me to flip her off.

"Whatever, see you tonight…" I said, and turned around to go home and get ready for the party.

_**~*|*~AT THE PARTY~*|*~**_

Once I had arrived, it seemed as though everyone else was too. We soon were all there at the party.

All of the boys were sitting on the couch, each doing a unique thing.

Stan was having a text fight with his probably soon to be ex-girlfriend, Wendy; Kyle was reading a book; Kenny was watching porn on his crappy phone; Craig was flipping random ceilings, walls and doors off; Tweek was twitching and drinking coffee from his thermos; Clyde was quietly sobbing about God knows what; and Cartman was making his ass even fatter with a box of Cheesy Poofs.

I sighed, content in my beanbag chair in the corner of Quinn's room. That is, until my view was blocked by a strange shape.

I glared at Quinn, who was currently holding a big, black top hat right in my face.

"Pick! The boys are waiting!" She sung in her sickeningly sweet voice. I grunted and stuck my hand into the top hat.

My hand roamed around for a bit, feeling at the slips of pair that had all the boy's names on them. My slender fingers finally rested on one single piece of paper which I pulled out.

I stared at the name on the paper for a few seconds before announcing what it had said.

"I got…."

**Dun dun dun! It's up to you who Cherri got, just pick the chapter with the title named after the one you want her to end up with! Ooooooor, jet read them all to see all of the different scenarios. Have fun!**


	2. Kenny McCormick

**This is what would have happened if she had picked….**

**South Park is © of Matt and Trey**

"…Kenny" I looked up to see a very wide eyed Kenny staring back at me. Quinn just grinned before pushing me into the closet. I cursed her under my breath.

Kenny slowly got up and moved his way to the closet with me. It was small and really cramped in there once he got inside.

"Seven minutes, lovebirds!" Quinn shouted right before slamming the door in my pissed off and Kenny's shocked face. I heard her lock it and frowned.

I was practically hugging Kenny from standing so close. I could feel his breath on my face.

"OK, so… I'm supposed to kiss you, ya know… But I _really_ like you, and I wanted to ask permission–" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His eyes widened, but in a matter of seconds he was kissing me back. He forced my mouth open with his and slid his tongue inside, which I gladly met with my own.

Finally breaking apart for air, I checked my watch. "Wow, we still have five minutes. Wanna trick them?" Kenny laughed.

"I like your thinking, pretty girl", He said, before slamming me up against the closet wall.

"Oh, Kenny… Oh, fuck me harder please!" I let out a fake moan. Kenny tried to hold his laugh back.

"Fuck, your so tight!" Kenny looked at me, biting his lip and smiling.

"Oh, god yes!" I screamed, pretending to orgasm. Kenny did the same.

I reached my arm over and messed up his hair, and then messed up mine. Kenny then turned ad put his lips to my neck.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Making it look real", He replied before biting down on my neck and sucking hard. This time I was trying not to let out a REAL moan.

He then pulled away and grabbed my hand, before pushing the miraculously then undocked door open. What met us were a sea of wide-eyed, shocked faces. I laughed, leaning my head on Kenny's shoulder, and he squeezed my hand.

"Dude. If I were you I would be sooo happy", Craig stated in his monotone voice.

"Oh my God, She fucked Kenny!" Stan said, amazed.

"You lucky bastard!" Kyle said to Kenny.

"Waah! Wah! Why is he the lucky one? WAH…" Clyde cried. I smiled a sympathetic smile.

Cartman just stared.

"GAH! Jesus Christ, a-at least tell me you guys were—Gah!—safe!" Tweek twitched.

Quinn gawked. "Bitch, I showed you!" I laughed, causing her to stutter and then, glancing at me and Kenny once again, fainted.

I leaned up and kissed Kenny on the cheek, but not before saying, "I owe you one".

**The next chapter will be what would have happened if she had gotten Tweek! And then Clyde, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, but not necessarily in that order**


	3. Stan Marsh

**This is what would have happened if Cherri picked Stan. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park**

"…Stan", I called out, looking up from the slip of paper to meet Stan's eyes.

Stan looked up from his most recent text to Wendy to meet my gaze. He blushed before shutting off his phone and getting up to walk towards the closet.

Quinn 'oohed' and grinned her famous shit-eating grin–the one that makes you want to punch her in the face–before shoving me and Stan into her tiny excuse of a closet and shutting the door behind us. I groaned.

Feeling around in the darkness for a light switch or a chair, I think I just might have punched Stan in the face, for my fist collided with something and he groaned in pain a little while after.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I am sooo sorry!" I finally decided that I didn't need to sit, and leaned up against the closet wall.

"It's ok," He said, leaning on the wall across from me.

"Soo, excuse me for being nosy, but weren't you texting your girlfriend back in there?" I nodded my head towards in direction of the room we were just in, before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, Wendy? We broke up. She said something about not having enough space…" He trailed off. I smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Girls get that way sometimes, trust me. I am one." I stuck my tongue out, not thinking he saw me. Apparently though, he did, because he snickered when I did so.

"Yeah, well, I was getting tired of her jealous-ass attitude," He replied. I laughed.

"Jealous bitches get stitches!" I sang, mimicking my old friend Tammy's favorite quote. He smiled.

"You're really funny. And pretty, and nice, and–" I cut him off.

"Just kiss me already! But promise you won't puke on me?" I asked in my innocent little doe voice. He frowned, but I knew it was just for fun.

"I promise", He said, and then leaned forward ever so gently until his lips met mine.

It started out all gentle and innocent, but it was heating up fast. Right when it was getting good, the door opened.

I broke away from Stan and frowned at the one who had opened the door. Quinn.

"Ooh, well, I guess Stan and Wendy aren't dating anymore!" Quinn sang, while all of the other boys were giving us curious looks. I looked back up at Stan, who nodded to me, and then turned back to Quinn.

"Suckers get nothing", I said, sticking my tongue out and flipping her off before slamming the door in her face so me and Stan cold return to our steamy make-out session.

**That was the second chapter… Either Craig, Clyde, or Tweek is next. Haven't decided yet. I'm thinking about updating everyday, or maybe more if I get a good idea. So, what'd you guys think? R&R, please, it is very appreciated**


	4. Clyde Donovan

**And here we go! Clyde's version!**

**Discalimer: Characters © Matt and Trey**

"…Clyde?" I asked, not sure I had read the paper right. _Why would Clyde even be playing?_ Oh, well. It was a chance for me to ask what he was crying about.

Clyde looked up from his quiet sob-fest to acknowledge who called out his name. His gaze met mine for only a second, before the ever annoying Quinn Cat jumped in front of me and pushed me into the closet.

A disgruntled looking Clyde soon followed.

Quinn gave me a quick thumbs-up–you know, the kind that says 'That boy's easy, make a move!'–, and shut the door in my face. I flipped it off before turning in the direction of where I thought Clyde was. Instead, I ended up tripping over something and falling into something else, said something number one being a shoe box, and said something number two being Clyde. Oops.

"Waaaah! Owie…." Clyde wailed. I was currently straddling his waist, pressed pretty darn close up against him, and I could see how it would have hurt.

"Oh, ohmygosh… Shh! Clyde, shut up! I'm sorry… OK? Just–" I was cut off by another wail from Clyde.

"Waaah! I want my mommy…" My expression immediately pained, for the fact that Clyde's mom had died not too long ago. _That must have been what he was crying about…._

"CLYDE! I'm sorry, OK? I really am! Just hush up, we don't need them thinking I'm raping you or something…" I mentally face-palmed at my choice of words, seeing that they just made Clyde wail louder.

"Waah, I wanna go home…. I should have never came!" Clyde would not shut up.

"CLYDE DONOVAN, YOU WILL BE QUIET THIS INSTANT!" I shouted, and before he could reply with yet another sorrowful cry, I pressed my lips to his. Now THAT shut him up.

Soon after I had kissed him, I felt him kissing me back. I then realized two things.

One: Clyde Donovan is not a bad kisser.

Two: I tasted blood. Shit.

Turns out that I had ended up cutting Clyde's lip with my braces. Oh, crap, he was gonna cry so hard…

Before Clyde even had a chance to whine about the pain I had probably caused him, I latched my lips around the cut on his lip and sucked. Hard.

A moan emitted from Clyde's lips and I pulled away. He whined a pathetic, sad little whine, and I smirked.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Because… Our seven minutes are up?" I told him. Apparently he hadn't heard the knock on the closet door, because when I told him that our minutes were up he looked disappointed.

"Oh, hey… Um, would you like to go for a taco? Sometime? I mean… You don't have to or anything, but–" I cut him off by placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Clyde Donovan, I'd love to", I said, and we did.

**OK, there was Clyde! Sorry I was so late to update, but I've been busy with school and stuff… OK, actually, I've been pretty good about balancing my school work and writing. I just got lazy over he weekend. Hope you enjoyed, next will be Kyle!**


	5. Kyle Broflovski

**And now it's Kyle's version! OK, yeah, I know that on Kenny's version it said that the next one would be Tweek, but for some reason I was sure it had said Stan, and got confused. Sorry for any mix-ups!**

**All characters in this story © Matt Stone & Trey Parker. OK, except Quinn Cat, Cherri, and Tammy who was shortly mentioned in… Stan's version? Anyway, read on!**

"…Kyle!" I called out, fiddling mindlessly with the slip of paper I had just read his name off of. He looked at me and smiled, before willingly, _YES _willingly, got up and walked into the closet.

Quinn looked at me with a pouty expression before shoving me extra hard into the small room. I turned around and held up my finger all smart-like, just about to tell her that she didn't need to take out her anger–at the fact that she couldn't shove TWO people into the closet–on me, when she slammed the door in my face.

Quinn sucks.

I turned around, feeling my way through the darkness of the closet before my hands rested on something soft. Kyle's hat. Pretending that I didn't know what it was, I tugged on it until it came off. I heard the quiet 'plop' sound that it had made, signaling that Kyle's hair was now revealed.

I'm a genius.

I reached up and weaved my long, slender fingers through the red curls of his so-called Jewfro. His hair was so silky! Like, I don't even think I can describe it. OK, I'll try. Imagine that you are sitting on a cloud. You aren't all the way on top of the cloud, more like floating in the center of it, and you can feel the wisps of it against your skin. Yeah, that soft.

I messed around with his hair a bit more before he pulled my hands away to let them rest at my sides. I could see Kyle's smirk in the darkness.

"Hey! What? I like your hair!" I laughed. He smiled before reaching over to my own hair and placing a thin, cherry colored strand of it behind my ear.

"I never realized before, but we're both redheads", He said. I smiled at the comment.

"Yep! I used to hate my hair, it was so… Unnaturally colored. But I've grown to like it, like all of the other imperfections that make me me!" I said cheerfully. The corners of his mouth turned up a little bit more at my statement.

"What imperfections? I don't see anything wrong with you'', He replied before leaning down and gently kissing me.

OK, so, imagine my eyes. They were as big as dinner plates by now. But the kiss was a good surprise, so I kissed back.

A startlingly loud knock on the door scared me half to death, and I almost fainted. Kyle, however, remained quite calm. When I opened the door, I was greeted by many happy smiles.

Well, many happy smiles, a squee of "Aaaw! I just knew they were perfect for each other!", and a grunt from the fat one.

I looked up at Kyle before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could tell that we would be quite happy from now on.

**I just realized that I make my characters smile a lot. I mean, I know that's a good thing, but after a while it gets, you know, kind of redundant. Oh, well! The person who's next is….. DUN DUN DUN! A SURPRISE! Ha-ha suckers! R&R please! :))**


	6. Craig Tucker

**And now it's Craig's version! Oh, this should be interesting….. Let's just say that a little accident occurs!**

**© Matt and Trey**

"…Craig", I called out, a little monotone myself. Craig looked up at the sound of his name, only to be met by a hot pink blur pulling him up quite roughly and pushing him in the direction of said pink blur's closet. I groaned and winced, for I knew what was going to happen next.

Covering my eyes with my fingers so I couldn't really see, but that there was space enough that I could if I tried, I looked in the direction of Quinn and Craig just in time to see him deck her in the face before brushing off his jeans like noting happened and walking into the closet.

I decided at that very moment that I really liked Craig.

I pulled my hand away from my face and walked over to Quinn, who was holding her left cheek in amazement. Not pain, her brothers had taught her that already. But amazement. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow ever so slightly before holding my hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her up, walking her to the couch. She squished in next to fat-ass Cartman and crybaby Clyde, and I turned to walk into the closet.

I shut the door and turned in the direction of Craig, who was… Well, I don't really know. He was somewhere, and I needed to know where. So I stuck my hand out, stretching my long fingers as far as they would go, hoping to hit something decidedly Craig-like. My fingers were met by others, and I realized that Craig had grabbed my hand and was now holding it.

The sweetness of the moment only slightly registered in my brain before I was shoved up against the closet wall and Craig attacked my mouth like a… Well, starved lion kind of sounds too creepy, let's say crazed, uh… Crazed, um… OH WELL WE'RE GOING WITH THE STARVED LION!

The shock of the impact had made me gasp, giving Craig an opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. I only hesitated for half a second before meeting his tongue with my own. Our tongues danced with heat and passion and whatever else is up that fancy mumbo-jumbo alley.

Craig pressed himself up against me, and I swear there was probably a me-sized human imprint in Quinn's closet by now. He carefully reached his hand up the back of my shirt before undoing my bra. Man, this boy leaves no second wasted… Nope, I didn't even have a second to use my common sense before he had started groping me. I moaned at the touch, and Craig caught the moan in his mouth so as not to, um, you know, alarm anyone. But that wasn't the only thing caught.

When I tried to pull away from him for air, I noticed something. Something not so appealing. Our braces had caught together.

"Craig?" I managed through the horrible mouth predicament. It was amazing he hadn't noticed yet…

"What–OH, SHIT!" … And _now_ he'd noticed. For the first time in my life, I noticed emotion flash through the dull boy's eyes. He quickly retracted his hand from under my shirt and reached up to our caught braces, desperately trying to get them untangled.

"HELLO? CAHN U LETUSS OUTV DA CLOTHET THO WE CAHN GEHT TO A DOCHTER?" I yelled, knocking on the closet door before remembering that my bra was undone and quickly fastening it back together. Craig looked at me with a slight hint of worry in his eyes.

The door opened to a sea of wide-eyed faces, mouths in motion. Everyone was laughing at us. _GREAT_. Just great. That must have been why Craig was worried.

"Wow, how heavily were you two going at it?" Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, Jesus Christ!" Stan added.

Kenny and Cartman both just looked at us in pure amusement, but there was an extra twinge of excitement in Kenny's eyes. Go figure.

Clyde was gawking, Tweek was twitching up a storm, but Quinn? Quinn was nowhere to be found.

"Wheth's Quihn?" I managed. Everyone laughed at my pathetic attempt to speak. Both Craig and I flipped them off at the she time.

"Quinn went to put ice on her cheek. Um, do you guys need a doctor?" Kyle asked. I just stared.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes' ", He replied before pulling out his phone to call a doctor. "OK, you two, sit tight, and we will be right back!" Kyle laughed. Everyone went o the door of Quinn's room and walked out, leaving me and Craig to stand in the middle of a doorway with our braces stuck together. I just sighed, and Craig laughed.

**OKEY DOKEY! So, this chapter was a bit late, but I did make it extra long and conflict-y! Hope you enjoyed Craig's version! Oh, and BTW, they got disconnected, just so ya know. Next will be Tweek, and lastly Cartman! Tune in next time! That's all folks! Or whatever Porky Pig says. Oh, and P.S.? There was a story I read where Craig and Tweek get their braces stuck together, I think? If you know what I'm talking about, could you give me the link to it? I wanna read it again and I don't remember what it was called. BYE!**


	7. Tweek Tweak

**Grahg! I haven't written in forever! It's pissing meh off!**

**But that's beside the point. The real point is that I just had a wack-job crazy idea that needed to be written down. So here it is, Tweek's version!**

"…Tweek", I called, smiling as I did so. I looked up and caught Tweek's eye, startling the ever-jittery teenager into spilling his coffee all over himself.

"Gah! Me? U-um…." Tweek stood up, a bit dazed, eyes clouded over with something I couldn't recognize. Was that…? No, it couldn't be.

"You _really_ don't have to push me, you know", I said to Quinn, who was halfway through pushing me into the closet, followed by a confused and slightly swaying Tweek.

"Too bad, it's my job!" Quinn shoved Tweek into the tight space in the closet next to me before sticking her tongue out half-assed and slamming the door in my face. I growled.

"What was t-that?" Tweek asked, a slur in his voice. Ok, this had gone too far. I needed to find out what was in his coffee, and fast.

"Tweek, can I see your coffee for a second?" I asked, grabbing the thermos as it was jutted out towards me in the darkness. "Thank you," I said, taking it from his hand. I popped open the cap and proceeded to sniff the contents of whatever was in the metal container.

"Aha." I said, growling at what I had discovered. "Tweek, who made this coffee?" I asked. He looked at me before mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'Craig'. I frowned.

"You do realize there's booze in here, right?" I asked, unsure whether he had known what Craig had done to his coffee. He shook his head.

"Oh, *HIC*, that's why it tasted so… *HIC* funny!" He slurred, before stopping to stare intently at me for a few seconds.

"You're really *HIC* sexy, you know that?" His comment caught me off guard just long enough to distract me from the fact that he was now kissing me rather harshly.

My eyes widened and I gasped, giving the twitchy little blonde enough time to snake his tongue into my mouth. Not knowing how to respond, but deciding that I didn't really want Tweek feeling like he was kissing a dead fish-(not that he could tell in his drunken, and rather brave, state)-, I hesitantly kissed back.

Apparently that was all Tweek had needed to know I was OK with whatever he was going to do, because the second I kissed back, he shoved me up against the wall and snuck his hand up my shirt.

Moving his hand up to cup my breast, and his mouth down to bite at my neck, he went to work. A moan emitted from my mouth as he bit down on my neck, sucking hard and probably leaving a mark that many people would ask about the following week at school. Huh. That'll be an interesting story to tell.

I was now the twitch-y one as Tweek took control of my body, biting and sucking and kissing every inch of skin I had exposed, feeling up my curves and groping me.

After about a few minutes of this, I heard the most resented noise I have ever heard. The knock on the closet door, right before it was pushed open, caught me off guard. Tweek's embrace had stopped me from falling over, but it proved to be a tad bit embarrassing when the door was opened.

None other than Quinn was the first, and only, to speak, muttering a soft 'wow' before Tweek, still in his slightly drunk–and now lust-infused–state, flipped everyone off and pulled the door shut again so we could continue our make out session.

I knew that it was kind of a selfish thing to do, but I decide from then on that I really needed to get Tweek drunk more often.

**What is this crap? I don't know! It's brain barf, the excess goo that has gone bad in my creative juice track! But I needed to get it out of my system, so here it is!**

**You won't believe how hard it was writing a dominant Tweek. OH-MY-GOSH it was soooooo hard. But, anyway…**

**Last will be Cartman, and then a possible end chapter to wrap things up! Read on!**


	8. Intermission or Taking an Unwanted Break

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Just an important note to say that for a week I will not be updating this. I am going to be gone camping where there is no wifi so I will not be able to update until Saturday, but as soon as I get back, I'll update. I SWEAR IT! Please forgive me, and stick with me on this one**


	9. Eric Cartman

**DAAAAAHHH! Back from camping! Actually, I was back yesterday…. But I've been so caught up in my actual book that I haven't had the time to write this. But I'm taking a short break to give you, my fans, the last chapter in Seven Minutes in South Park! Here's Cartman!**

"…Cartman?" I called out, shuddering as I did so. No way was I gonna kiss _fatass._ Apparently he thought the same thing because as soon as his name left my lips, he had to retort.

"Lame, dude. Just weak", Cartman spewed. _Oh, believe me, Cartman, I feel the same way. _

Before Quinn had the chance to glomp me into the closet, I entered by myself and pressed my small body into the corner farthest away from the door. Cartman soon followed, but not before shooting Quinn a death glare for entering his name. Quinn just smiled her shit-eating grin and locked us in the closet.

"So, you don't want to be here and neither do I", I said, turning my attention in the direction of fat-boy. "But we have to be in here. At least it's only seven minutes, and it's not like we have to kiss or anyth–"

"You do know that you have to kiss, right? It's seven minutes in heaven, not seven minutes of doing girl talk!" Quinn shouted.

I sent my signature glare at the door before retorting back, "You will face my wrath, bitch!" This comment made Cartman laugh, not a pleasant sound to be heard.

"OK, so correction. According to Miss Bitch Queen, we do have to kiss. I don't want to, or anything, and by your stubbornness and death glare at Miss Bitch, I figure you don't want to either. BUUUUUUUUT, we have to. So, here goes", I said, and leaned in the direction of where hopefully I would end up kissing the wall instead.

No such luck.

My lips collided with fatass's for half a second, before I pulled away fast as a cat in traffic and wiped my mouth rather harshly with the back of my hand. I felt like I was in first grade again, instead of a sophomore is high school, being dared to kiss the grossest person I knew.

"Ay, bitch! It wasn't that bad, was it?'' Cartman stared me down, looking for an answer.

"OK, no… BUT. I. STILL. HATE. YOU. AND. THIS. CHANGES. NOTHING. And if you ever tell anyone that that kiss was, in my opinion, OK, I will chop off your balls and make you eat them!" I said, practically seething with rage. My seething raging rant, however, was cut short by the same pair of lips that I had kissed before pressing themselves, once again, to mine.

"And if you ever tell anyone I did that a _second_ time", Cartman said, pulling away, "I will chop off _your_ balls and make you eat them."

I just grinned at him before saying, "I don't have balls, fatass", and pushing my way out of the closet.

**OHMY! They actually got along? NO! Yep, I made Cartman nice for once. I had to! It's not like I'm THAT horrible to my OCs! **

**And that's the end of my story! Hope you enjoyed, reviews will be rewarded with cookies! OK, actually, Cartman ate all the cookies, so I don't have anything to reward you with but my appreciation. *Sends Cartman evil glare, which looks something like this: -.o***

**Cartman: Ay, bitch! I was hungry!**

**Oh, and about my actual book, it's about a girl whose brother gets kicked out for being gay, so she has to raise him. Yeah, boring, I know, but EVERYONE so far who has read it thinks it's really good. **

**R&R, fans! Bye, and until next time! Which will probably be the last chapter in 'Tastic Tacos, or maybe I'll finally write my requested Pip X Wendy! Who knows! Adios!**


End file.
